Broken
by douxgirl96
Summary: Just another fic to torture my RP partner! Love you Jeff! (WARNING: you really won't get it if you aren't jeff...)
1. Chapter 1

Steve was ecstatic. After going to the park with Caroline, Natasha was planning on taking the kids to Maine for the weekend and Steve managed to convince Hill to give him the weekend off from a mission that he was scheduled for. Tony was at work so that gave him plenty of time to get home and get a very romantic night planned out. He strolled in through front door, whistling happy. Then headed to the bedroom.

His heart stopped when he opened the door.

Tony was handcuffed to the bed. Blindfolded. Gagged. And moaning like a damned fucker as the dominatrix woman straddling him grinded hard against his erection.

"Tony..." Steve whispered, absolutely horrified. But the genius (or not so much a genius) didn't hear him over the sounds coming from his own throat.

His whole world came crashing down on him as Steve turned and left with every intention to never return to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony found himself up against the fridge with a gun digging into his temple. "I should blow your brains out for what you did." Natasha said coldly and deadly calm. Clint, who was sitting on the counter behind her, had an arrow aimed straight for Tony's crotch.

"What? For cheating on Steve?" Tony questioned, looking uninterested. "So what?"

The russian blinked and for the first time in her life, she did not know how to respond. She released Tony, too disgusted with him to even be looking at him. Clint's jaw dropped and he went wide eyed. "Tony, you can't possibly-?"

"Can't possibly what?" Tony cut him off calmly.

Clint shook his head and both him and Natasha couldn't even threaten to kill him. It was one thing to get drugged and forced into sex but Tony clearly knew what he was doing and he didn't give a shit that Steve just left. That he took the kids. That he moved into an old SHIELD apartment across the city. That he was so broken that he cried every night. That he was so horrified that he just stopped caring about everything.

"What the hell happened to you?" Natasha whispered.

"Nothing. You all said it. Hell, the words came right out of Steve's mouth. I. Won't. Change." Tony smirked and folded his arms. "And I really don't want to. That chick was hot." He felt a hot burn on his cheek and Natasha lowered her hand.

"Good then. We'll make sure that you go back to being a lonely, pathetic playboy." She hissed before turning on her heel and leaving.

Clint looked ready to kill (as always). He walked up to Tony. "Steve should have never gone down to the lab that night 19 years ago." He said bluntly before following Natasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's actions ripped apart the entire family.

Peter has never been angrier. He punched clean through a wall and yelled at Wade. The ex-mercenary was just trying to comfort him and offer to take him out for some air. He completely flipped out and Wade was left in the living room and the small apartment SHIELD gave them. A few days later, Wade was taken out into the field for a year long mission. He accepted. Peter just retreated into his room.

Caroline was lost about the whole thing. Being only three, she doesn't know why everyone was upset. But Steve told her that she wasn't allowed to read their minds. So she cried a lot. Begged to see Tony so she could ask why Tony made Papa sob every night after he thought every one had fallen asleep. She just wanted her family happy again.

Natasha took up more missions so she wouldn't have to be at the tower as much until her and Clint found another place, closer to work. Clint did the same. But when they were home, they were either training or watching the clock 'tick' and watching the clock 'tock'.

Thor didn't take it very well either. Thor was completely baffled by the _idea _of Tony being unfaithful. The actual action... the demi-god knew not how to respond. Even Loki looked disappointed when he found out.

Bruce... Bruce hit another low. He, for the life of him, could not figure out why Tony would do that. His best friend... tearing their family apart. So the Hulk figured it out instead. Now he sat in his room at SHIELD, hand against the glass to line up with Rebekah's. Hill refused to allow the door to be opened because that, for some reason, set the Hulk off so Rebekah was forced to stay outside.

She was horrified by what Tony did as much as the rest of the family. No one could process it. But she knew something was off about it. No one thought Tony could ever possibly do this. Not to Steve. Not the Avengers. Not to this family.

And yet... he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was the worst. He didn't know what do with himself. He rarely spoke to his family save for Peter and Caroline. And even then he was brief and cold.

Part of him wanted to go back to the tower and just ask Tony why. Why would he cheat? Why would he tear their family apart? Why would he not care about what he did?

The soldier brought Peter to school then Caroline to day care. Neither of them should have to see Steve cry or rip apart the punching bags at SHIELD. He took more missions (like Clint and Natasha) and avoided all Avenger meetings. It got to a point where they didn't even have them anymore because no one showed up.

Steve couldn't even feel the pain of it anymore. He was absolutely numb.

And he didn't care.

Not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

No one heard from Tony for weeks. Last they heard was when Clint and Natasha had threatened him. SHIELD was watching the tower and he never left. JARVIS would respond to no calls and not even Pepper spoke to him. And she didn't want to. Neither did Happy or Rhodey.

Clint and Natasha called Pandora to see if she was willing to sneak around and get some answers but when she reported to him. All she knew was that Tony had sealed his lab and the penthouse so tight that she couldn't even get in. Rebekah tried her luck but got the same result.

It seemed odd to them all that Tony would cheat once, not care, and then cut himself off from the outside world.

Curiosity seemed to be rising and it further drove their anger.

It was one thing to do all that and admit to it, giving an explanation. But to do it then cower in hiding?

The Avengers would not put up with that bullshit.


	6. Chapter 6

No one was pleased when the Avengers were called to a mandatory meeting by Hill. They all showed up (minus Tony who SHIELD was unable to contact and Bruce who was still locked up in his cage) and even Wade was pulled out of his mission for the occasion. None of the team spoke to each other out of fear that something would set someone off.

Hill walked into the room, no expression and cold eyes. "This situation with Iron Man needs to end." She said bluntly and sharply, tired of dealing with the backlash that all this had created. The media was still having a frenzy after months of it and all of the team was getting sloppy during individual missions. There had been no Avenger emergency, however, which Steve thanked God for that.

The entire team visibly flinched and stole nervous glances at each other with the exception of Steve. He showed nothing. He didn't move and he looked positively bored about it.

Hill continued, "I'm sending you all into retrieve him."

"Why?" Steve spoke, voice hard and unfeeling. "Who cares about him? He obviously does not want any contact with anyone and Stark always gets what he wants."

Peter had to bite his tongue to keep from crying or screaming. He didn't even have Wade sitting next to him for comfort. They had broken up when Wade left for the mission.

Hill gave a frustrated sigh. "Because I said so." She growled and slammed a folder down. "Get to it."

The Avengers (minus Bruce and Tony) left for Stark Tower but even Thor's hammer was unable to get into the lab and the genius was nowhere in the penthouse. Eventually they called in Loki who managed to pick the lock with some spell of the one room they couldn't get into. The master suite.

Steve felt sick to his stomach in this room. Tony had cheated on him in their room. On their bed. The one that they had shared for 19 years.

Something was even more off than that however. The sheets looked cleaned and made up. Definitely not Tony. The room looked neat. Once again, definitely not Tony. And according to SHIELD, no one came in or out of the upper levels of the tower. Not even Tony. He had been the only one with access.

Then something caught all their eyes and the same time. A few photos spread about Tony's side table. Natasha was the one to pick them up. She frowned before handing them to Steve.

There was one of Christmas. Steve and Tony was kissing under the mistletoe, both wearing goofy smiles.

There was another. Steve was trying to teach Tony how to cook. They were younger and the photo dated back to before they were married.

The third was of Tony guiding Steve along the ice at Central Park. Tony was laughing and Steve was trying to straight on his feet.

The fourth was of Tony playing with Peter on the living room floor, Steve smiling from behind the couch with Clint putting bunny ears behind the genius' head.

The fifth was of Tony in the Iron Man suit on his landing balcony. He was locked tight in Captain America's arms as they kissed.

The sixth made them all flinch. Clint recognized it as a photo he had taken a long time ago. It was of a dark alcove, seeming secretive considering it had been taken on their wedding. Both were smiling and both had tears in their eyes. They appeared to be slow dancing, one of Tony's hands on Steve's shoulder and one of Steve's on the genius' waist. Their other hands were locked together, rings visible and gleaming in the flash of the camera.

It was at that moment that Steve fell to his knees and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

They had spent entire day and night trying to get into the lab. Jax had left around 10 with Peter who went to go get Caroline from a babysitter at SHIELD. The only people who remained were The original Avengers and Loki. Rebekah had disappeared a few days before, not even Bruce having a clue as to where she was.

JARVIS refused to speak to any of them, including Steve and the soldier felt absolutely lost. Was Tony regretting what he did? Why would he have these photos on his bed side? No one could even assume an answer because nothing made sense at the moment.

They sat outside the lab, trying so hard to get in with absolutely no progress. Vents were sealed completely. Door was Hulk proof. The walls were too thick for Thor's hammer. Natasha couldn't hack in. Loki's spells were working. And none of Steve's emergency passcodes were working.

Even with their anger seeping, worry did begin to set in. Tony hadn't left the tower in months. He hadn't even be seen in months. SHIELD had said no one had come up this high in the tower and while searching the penthouse, the fridge and cabinets were basically empty. Even the coffee had run out.

They were pissed off to the high heavens at Tony.

But they didn't wish him dead.

It wasn't until about one in the morning that anything came up. or more specifically, anyone. Pandora appeared beside Clint. They were all too tired to even jump. "Rebekah called me. Need help getting into his lab?" The group nodded solemnly and she handed Loki a thin book. "Should be somewhere in there. Good luck."

It took an hour to find the spell and another ten minutes to get what Loki needed. But after a short pop and a smoky flash, the heavy metal door fell.


	8. Chapter 8

To say they were surprised would be an understatement.

The lab was dead quiet and it seemed as though, not one soul had stepped into it in months. (That much was true.) There was dust on some of the equipment and trash strewn about. Even Dummie appeared to have been powered down for weeks.

Clint was the first to find Tony, curled up on the floor behind one of his work benches. Steve was the first to leave. Once the genius was discovered, he no longer cared. Natasha followed him, far more inept to hold a grudge towards Tony for all he had done.

Bruce frowned when Thor bent down to shake the genius awake. Some thing was wrong.

The four remaining men found out what soon enough.

Tony was pale and his pulse was barely there. He was basically skin and bones, clearly malnourished. But what bothered them the most was when they turned him onto his back, they found a black symbol scrawled deeply into his front.

They stared at the cold-to-the-touch genius for a few minutes.

Then panic set in when the arc reactor began to flicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Another Avengers meeting was called and this time Wade (mission) and Peter (babysitting Caroline) were absent but Bruce was present. Hill sat at the head of the table. "As some of you are aware, Tony Stark is in SHIELD medical and unfortunately, his condition required us to put him in a medical coma."

Steve didn't even flinch. Admittedly, he felt sad and regrettful about Tony's condition but his rage was blinding and he had no desire to go see him. He really had no idea why he was even here. He should be with his kids, trying to mend their broken hearts. Tony did this to himself. That much was clear.

Collectively, that was the entire team's thought process. Tony made a horrible and unforgiving mistake and then drove himself into the ground. If it was out of guilt, they didn't know. And none of them were willing to go find out. None of them really cared to.

But everyone froze when Hill spoke up again. "Iron Man is here by removed from the Avengers and the suit has been officially decommissioned and requisitioned by SHIELD."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month after Tony was admitted into the hospital and Iron Man was taken off the Avengers when Steve had the strange urge to go see Tony. Bruce, who Hill had assigned to take care of Tony, had told him that Tony woke up at random intervals. He was a complete mess when he did so, crying and struggling against his restraints. He's been sedated repeatedly.

Steve stood outside his door, watching the genius in his drug induced sleep. After a good ten minutes, he opened the door and entered the room. Tony was hooked up to all sorts of tubes, a breathing mask, and IVs. It pained him to see Tony like this. He's seen him in this position hundreds of times but he was normally was glued to his side, never leaving the chair besides Tony's.

But that's where he now sat once again, hoping that for once, Tony would wake up calmly so he could just know _why. _He didn't even care if Tony insulted him or yelled at him or whatever. He just wanted to know why the genius would cause all this. Why would he do this and not care?

And that's what Steve did for the next three weeks. During the day while Caroline went to daycare and Peter to school, he sat in one of the chairs (this time across the room, mind you.) and waited for Tony to wake up calm enough to talk.

And one day, he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce had learned that drugs in Tony's system were a bad idea for only one reason. They slowed his thought process and he never listened to the doctors warnings about using pain medication before working in a lab. So Bruce never heavily prescribed anything after he was injured. But now he was locked in the hospital wing with armed guards and the rest of SHIELD surrounding him. No way he could react badly.

So after a few more weeks of screaming and crying when he snapped awake, his body was finally responding to the medication he was given and he woke up slowly, groaning.

Steve stayed where he was, suddenly angry again. Then he hesitated when Tony arched off the bed in pain. He hissed from behind his oxygen mask and his head lolled to the side, eyes shut tight.

The soldier rose, his curiosity getting the best of him. Another few steps and he blinked in surprise.

Tony's wounds across his torso had been healing fine, almost perfectly the past few weeks but now they were searing black in his skin as if they were made yesterday.

What possessed Steve to reach out and touch a particularly deep slash on Tony's throat, he doesn't know, but when his finger made contact, Tony relaxed completely. The wounds all disappeared and his skin was healed as fast as the vampires had done once before with his burn wounds.

"It wasn't his fault you know." Said a calm and beautiful voice.

Steve turned to find Rebekah smiling in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve cocked his head and looked back to the sleeping Tony. "It wasn't his fault?" He growled. "So I was just imaging him making the decision to cheat on me? That I just believed that he was being what... controlled? Forced to do it? Is that it?" He was angry, obviously, and the mere suggestion. Not because it wasn't possible but because he should have seen it... right?

"Yes." Rebekah answer plainly.

Steve blinked, definitely not expecting that answer. "Wait, what?"

Rebekah shrugged. "I had to do a little research but I manage to figure out what was really going on." She pulled out a small leather journal and handed it over. "Pandora got in contact with the Doctor and these two brothers that fight demons or something. I put all the pieces together and have come to the conclusion that Tony has been possessed by a _marcuuni_... At least that's the name of it on Pandora's planet."

Steve looked inside the journal and frowned when one of the loose papers jammed in there seemed to depict the markings on Tony's torso. "A demon possessed him? You're bullshitting me right? That's... Seriously!? No. I won't believe all this." But regardless of what he said, he continued looking through the journal.

"I know it seems... off but let me explain." Rebekah said, taking the journal and flipping to a particular page where the markings were drawn out in different patterns. "There are three kinds of Marcunni. The first kind leaves the marks that were on Tony. They target people who has seemingly perfect lives. Money. Power. Family. Fame. Intelligence. Personality. Tony had it all. The demon took Tony over and broke apart your marriage which in turn, broke apart the family, caused a huge stir with the media, it probably wouldn't let Tony eat or drink so he's unhealthy, hasn't been to work, and he lost all credibility for being a good person."

Steve stared at Tony in horror. "You expect me to believe that? That a demon will gain anything from destroying us?"

"Marcunni feed off misery. When's the last time anyone from your family has smiled?" Rebekah asked.

Steve opened his mouth to answer but stuttered. "I don't remember..." He whispered bitterly at the realization that frowning has become a tradition among the Avengers.

Hell, the broken soldier barely remembered how to smile.

It was Tony who had taught him to smile again... until it was Tony who was teaching him to cry again and reminding him how sweet sadness could be.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three weeks since Steve had learned of the Marcunni but he had not seen Tony again. The marks had completely disappeared and that oddly made Steve uneasy. As though, it was the one proof that Tony had no choice in what his body did. And according to Rebekah, that's what it was. The marcunni, who was now long gone, had allowed Tony to be aware of everything while it was possessing him. The genius saw and felt the sex with another person. He slowly was weakened by the lack of food and water. Rebekah had even said that Tony must have fallen out of reality and lost awareness weeks before they found him.

Steve had listened patiently to her, staring down at Tony before just leaving. It was told that no matter what Tony did, he would never be able to fight the demon but for some reason that just made Steve madder. Not at Tony... just at everything. A thousand questions swarmed in his head. All of them unanswered.

Finally, Steve returned to SHIELD medical. He sat beside Tony.

He didn't hold his hand as he once did when they were married.

He didn't cry as he once did when he was unsure if Tony would wake up.

He didn't kiss his forehead as he once did when he hoped that a loving touch would coax the genius awake.

He didn't tell stories of what Tony had missed as he did when Tony would sleep for hours and hours in the pure white room with the pure white sheets.

No. Steve just sat there. Staring.

He did that for a good few hours. Bruce had come to check on him and ended up staying. Clint stayed in one of the vents, dangling his hand down for Natasha to hold as she polished her gun. Thor even visited from Asgard.

It seemed oddly familiar... a feeling they all missed. Together as one hoping for the recovery of one of their own. A team again. The Avengers.

It was Clint who decided to end the silence...

Not that he ever got the chance.

The Avengers sat paralyzed as a long flat beep rang over the room and a certain blue glow stopped glowing.


	14. Chapter 14

As far as Tony could tell, it was dark... and that was about it. No sounds. No movements. No solid ground. He was just there in darkness.

Fear ran through him when he realized the lack of light from his chest. He clawed at wear the arc reactor should have been.

He felt it but his finger tips stung at how cold it was.

Then he felt something wrap around his hand and squeeze it.

He heard his name called out and then a long annoying beep faded in.

Soon it was barely from all sides and Tony covered his ears, but it really didn't help.

After a few more moments, he was suddenly blinded by a light.

...

"Morning asshole." Clint greeted with a relieved smile from above him.

Tony blinked at him. "Oh fuck, I'm in hell." He croaked.


End file.
